anata ni watashi no uta wo utaitai
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Mitsuki remembers a memory with Eichi-kun and doesn't feel so alone anymore.


Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite belongs to Arina Tanemura-sensei and all associated with it.  
  
Anata ni watashi no uta wo utaitai. (I want to sing my song for you.) By Yui Miyamoto  
  
When I came home from school today, I heard a song that had made me smile. Well, whenever I get to hear a song at all, my ears starve for them. It's like dreaming for something that you can't touch.  
  
Like Eichi-kun.  
  
I held onto my schoolbag handle not really knowing what to do.  
  
But I was at school having lunch and I caught the tune to a song. You know when you have a song stuck to your head? That's what I had.  
  
Things became worse when I couldn't sing it. I can't. Not even at home. Grandma would get mad at me.  
  
I didn't mean to. It's just something that comes naturally to me.  
  
So, all the songs I had were stored in some place deep inside my heart. My mind kept the words. Not to mention the ratty music book I kept in between my futons.  
  
As I finished dinner that night, I attempted to do my homework. The silence was getting to me. And it was getting a little bit lonely.  
  
Closing my book and sighing, I then prepared myself to go to sleep. My throat was hurting a bit and I couldn't ignore it anymore. I had to gargle or do something to ease it a bit. But I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want Grandma to worry more about me anyway.  
  
So, I came back to my room and flipped through the only music book I had all my life. I treasured it with all of my heart. And if anyone ever took it from me, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
"Yakusoku," I mumbled to myself.  
  
We had made a promise.  
  
"Eichi-kun." I lightly held my throat.  
  
How can I sing with this throat? I could die any time. I didn't have to die. I had a chance with a surgery.  
  
But I didn't want to.  
  
Who could possibly understand that singing meant everything to me? You could make me blind, make me deaf, or make me give everything I had. But singing? Singing was like breathing to me. You might as well kill me then if I couldn't sing.  
  
Maybe I am a little girl after all. Being stubborn over something like this. Even if I'm only twelve-years-old.  
  
I don't want to die. But I don't want to give up what is most precious to me: My voice.  
  
"I will become a singer," I had said to myself. When he becomes an astronaut and I become a singer, we can see each other again.  
  
I.I want to believe in these dreams. I want to believe in you, Eichi-kun.  
  
I sighed as I began to feel more lonely. But then, I went to the doorway as a chime made its beautiful sounds. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
I then smiled as I saw the full moon above me. It shined so brightly and I couldn't feel anything but happy again.  
  
"We will always be under the same full moon, Mitsuki." you said to me.  
  
That's right. I'm not alone.  
  
"Come here," you had said. We sat down by a bench and looked at the full moon in the night sky. You cleared your throat as you said, "Mitsuki, I know I'm not good at this, but I wanted to sing you a song." I looked at him and blinked my eyes. "Really? For me?" He nodded his head and smiled.  
  
Then, Eichi-kun sang,  
  
"A smile is a beautiful thing. It brings small wonders to Whomever it touches. Tears on a person's face Are too sad to see. But when you smile at them, It makes them feel better.  
  
Just like when you look at the Full moon, Always searching, It will stay in the sky Until the Earth dies. It will be there forever. But the moon will keep on watching The Earth.  
  
I will watch you. Just like the stars As the moon's helpers.  
  
You will smile And sing for me one day. I will keep listening For the melody.  
  
We'll always be under the same full moon. You and me.  
  
I hope, You'll never Forget me.  
  
He looked at me with a wistful smile and eyes to match. I smiled and hugged him to thank him. I smiled and sang it to myself many times after that.  
  
I didn't understand then that he was going away.  
  
I didn't understand two years that a sixteen-year-old who had been my friend, cared that much for me.  
  
I didn't understand then. But now I do.  
  
I closed the door and went to bed. As I laid my head on my pillow, I closed my eyes and yawned. But my chest felt light again as I smiled to myself.  
  
I want to sing my song for you too, Eichi-kun. I don't know what that is yet, but I will someday.  
  
I want you to find me someday.  
  
And you will understand me.  
  
-- Author's note: I didn't know what to do. But I wanted this to be my first fic for this series because I really love it. I love to sing too and well, it's a beautiful series. 


End file.
